The Bigger Issue
by BTRlover17
Summary: Logan loves James but there are some issues he can't stop thinking about.


**The Bigger Issue **

**Pairing: Logan and James **

**Summary: Logan loves James but there are some issues he can't stop thinking about. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

Logan loves James with all his heart, the pretty boy the most important thing in his life but there are certain things about the tall boy that really gets to him. The pair had been dating for a year now and the cracks were slowly beginning to appear. It wasn't like this at the beginning; the couple beyond happy after months of dancing around their feelings but now their relationship was strained, the stress of it all starting to show on the smart boy.

"I love you Logan," James' said, keys jingling in his hand as he stood by the front door, waiting for the shorter brunette to respond.

"I love you too James," Logan replied, watching as the pretty boy smiled before disappearing through the door.

There it is the constant need to hear the three most important words in Logan's vocabulary more times than necessary throughout the day. It had taken Logan six months to gather the up courage to tell the popular boy how he felt, heart soaring when James reciprocated his feelings. For the first week of their relationship, 'I love you' was swapped between the pair more times than people cared to count but that soon changed. From then on it was saved for special moments between the couple; ending their nightly phone calls, part of their goodbye when they separated for the day, the only acknowledgeable thought as they came down from the post orgasm high.

However that had been when they were in Minnesota, when no paid attention to the small boy, just another clever kid hidden by the talents of his friends, but now they were in LA and people were starting to notice him more and more. Hell he even had a somewhat obsessive stalker/friend in Camille, the method actress always choosing to shower him with the most attention out of the four. And that's when James started his constant spew of 'I love you's', the smart boy thinking nothing of it first; putting it down to James' affectionate manner, his opinion soon changing when the same eight letters were repeated to him over a dozen times in an hour.

It only got worse after James kissed Camille, the pale boy hurting so bad he thought his heart had been ripped out of his chest but there was James begging on his knees, 'I love you Logan' repeatedly spilling past his lips. Knowing he could never survive without the pretty boy, the smart boy had nodded, arms wrapping around the taller boys' broad shoulders as he was swept into his embrace.

The next week had been spent with the tall boy glued to his side, the normal whispered 'I love you's' flowing into Logan's mind on movie night eventually becoming too much for the pale boy. Everyone especially James had been surprised when he had shrugged free of the pretty boys' grasp, heading straight to the room him and James shared. That night had been the night they had their first 'proper' argument, Logan storming out of the room face red, eyes puffy, declaring to Kendall and Carlos that he would be staying in their room that night. The blonde and the Latino weren't surprised when James ran up to the now shut door of their room and began pounding the wood, a slew of apologies spilling past his lips. The observing pair knew that without Logan, James was nothing, the smart boy the only person who would love him for all the shallow qualities that made him who he was.

The smart boy spent two nights in Kendall and Carlos' room, the tan boy's snoring driving him crazy but not as bad as being in the same room as James at the moment. Tension is thick in the air whenever James and Logan share the same air, the pale boy keeping his eyes downcast, lips set into a straight line, giving the pretty boy the silent treatment; something he wholly deserves. It's only when the tall boy corners Logan in the bathroom that the small boy gives in, the hurt set permanently in James' hazel eyes too much for him to bear.

The necessary apologies are made; mostly on James' part, and then the bathroom door locks, Kendall and Carlos sharing a look before turning the TV up in an attempt to block out the moans that they both knew were to come. The moans they knew were coming were drowned out by the show their watching, Logan's moan of James' name growing louder and louder until simultaneous shouts are heard, signalling that it's all over that the couple are again what they were.

James and Logan are all smiles for the next few days, the pretty boy whispering into the smart boys' ear every now and again when he thinks that no one's looking, the small boy's cheeks tinting pink more and more each time. However it didn't last long, shouts echoing throughout the apartment as James and Logan enclose themselves in their rooms. It pains Kendall and Carlos to listen to their two best friend's fight, it only becoming worse when they see Logan walk out of the room to lock himself away in theirs. Two sets of eyes watch as the brunette launches himself at their door, the usual apologies reverberating against the wood.

This however isn't the only thing that is getting to Logan. The next issue between them should be something that Logan admires in his boyfriend but it's not, the real reason obvious to only their immediate friends. Back in Minnesota, the smart boy's wardrobe consisted of nothing but sweater vest and button downs accompanied by beige slacks, highlighting him as the nerdy one in his circle of friends but when they came to LA, Gustavo threw not just Logan but all four of them to a pack of stylists, minor changes made to Carlos and Kendall, nothing to James and a complete overhaul poured upon the small boy.

The look in the tall boy's eye when he laid eyes on the smart boy was one that Logan would never forget, unbridled lust dancing in James' eyes for the rest of the day. As soon as Gustavo yelled for them to leave his studio, James' hand was wrapped securely around the pale boys' wrist, insistently dragging all the way back to the Palmwoods, only releasing his grip once they were back in their room. Yes it had resulted in the best sex of Logan's short life but it also turned into a problem, the unbridled lust never making a second appearance in the pretty boy's eyes whenever the stylists gave the shorter brunette what they liked to call a makeover.

Small minor disagreements soon turned into full out screaming matches, the smart boy bringing up the same point over and over again only for James to dismiss it every time. It was alright for the pretty boy to wear the tightest of jeans and showcase his abs whenever he felt like it; the shorter brunette never saying a word whenever a newcomer throws herself at him, but when Logan wears a pair of jeans or a shirt which is too tight for James' liking then all hell breaks loose. The fellow residents of 2J have lost count of the times Logan's slept in Kendall and Carlos' room or James has slept on the couch waiting for the pale boy to make an appearance.

"Hey Logan, you ok?" Carlos' voice breaks the smart boy out of his thoughts, eyes rising to meet the Latino's.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replies, a small smile tilting his lips upwards.

Carlos returns the gesture with his usual cheeriness but one look into the helmeted boy's warm brown orbs is enough to know that he doesn't believe Logan for one second. Some people may think him simple but the tan boy knows that the constant arguments between the smart boy and the pretty boy are taking its toll on the pale boy. The once inseparable couple are now more than eager to keep their distance from each other and Carlos hates seeing his two best friends like this but he knows that he can't step in and try to sort things out, the couple needing time to sort it out on their own.

With a final smile at the smart boy, Carlos leaves him on his own to gather his thoughts. Logan sighs soft and sad, eyes drifting to the notepad in front of him. A heart sits in the corner of the paper, his and James' initials scrawled between the lines. He loves the tall boy, he really does but these issues between them are making it hard for the both of them to express that feeling. Sure James expresses it enough but the taller brunette's actions don't mimic his words, causing Logan to disappear into the shell he created when the bullies singled him back out in Minnesota.

Logan knows they can work it out with time and effort on both their parts but there is still a little niggle in the back of the smart boys' head that screams at him that these issues are unresolvable, heart breaking as he realises that one day maybe sooner than he think he could lose James, the love of his life, the one person who presence brightens his day even when they're not talking.

**Wow, I'm sorry about this. I don't know where it came from, well I do, it popped into my head and I just had to write it. **

**I also apologise if it's random but I tried my best to put everything from my head into words. **

**I hope this is okay, most of you know that it's not my usual kind of story. **


End file.
